womenwikiaorg-20200214-history
Sheryl Crow
Sheryl Suzanne Crow ( Kennett (Missouri) ), February 11 1962 ) is an American singer-songwriter and guitarist . In her early work she played preferably the slide guitar . After a trip in 2002 to the pop music she returned to the blues - and rock music . Among her best known songs include All I Wanna Do , A Change Would Do You Good , If It Makes You Happy , Everyday Is a Winding Road , My Favorite Mistake and Soak Up The Sun . Content [ hide ] *1 Career *2 Personal *3 Discography **3.1 Albums **3.2 Singles *4 External links Career [ edit ] After a brief career as a teacher, she began her musical career as a backup singer for Michael Jackson during his tour of Bath in 1988 . Given her musical talents, she soon came into contact with other artists and took the first pop album. Because of doubts about the record and to herself this album was never released. An illusion she remained active as a composer and singer. She joined a jam' band that played together on Tuesday evenings in Los Angeles . This jam session resulted in her first album, Tuesday Night Music Club with the worldwide hit All I Wanna Do . She received in 1994 a Grammy for Record Of The Year and Best New Artist . Her second and third albums Sheryl Crow and The Globe Sessions won her critical acclaim and several awards. In 1999 a live album Live from Central Park , where she plays and sings with Eric Clapton , Keith Richards and Stevie Nicks . In 1997 Crow co-author and singer of the song was Tomorrow Never Dies , the title song of the eponymous James Bond film . After three successful albums she suffered in 2000 and 2001 with a writers' block . Eventually, with the help of Lenny Kravitz and Stevie Nicks, appeared in 2002, the 'poppy' album C'mon C'mon . After the appearance of a successful album with musical highlights in 2003, Sheryl Crow returned in 2005 back to its roots as a singer-songwriter with the largely acoustic album''Wildflower'' . On this last album is also Always on your side , that the U.S. took the charts as a duet with Sting . Sheryl Crow still has a lot of respect for other artists. Lenny Kravitz once said of her: "You only have to push an instrument in her hands and she knows how to play." She was also co-producer of an album by the American band Dixie Chicks . Sheryl's album Detours released in February 2008. It is the most political album they released. As she refers to her songs to Hurricane Katrina and the Iraq war . They also cut personal issues: so goes Make It Go Away on the treatment of her breast cancer, and Lullabye for Wyatt about her adopted son. The first singles Shine Over Babylon and Love Is Free were minor hits in the United States. The tour to promote the album brought Sheryl Crow for the first time in the Netherlands: on June 29, 2008 she was the final headliner on Parkpop in The Hague . In 2010 released the album 100 Miles from Memphis , where she makes a trip to the soul music. The planned European tour to promote the concerts are canceled due to disappointing sales. On September 10, 2013, her (country) album''Feels Like Home'' . Personally [ edit ] Crow has had relationships with include guitarist Eric Clapton and the American cyclist Lance Armstrong . In 2005, at an early stage breast cancer diagnosed with. In June 2006 she started her still delayed toured the United States and Canada , along with singer John Mayer . In 2007 they made news by things other than her music, with its call to be with toilet paper and the adoption of a little boy called Steve Wyatt. Economical benefit of the environment In 2010 she adopted a son, named Levi James, born April 30, 2010. In 2012, a benign brain tumor found in her. Discography [ edit ] Albums [ edit ] Singles [ edit ] Category:1962 births Category:Women's music Category:Female bass guitarists